24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HorrorFan01
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Gary Matheson page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thief12 (Talk) 03:31, August 12, 2012 Hello! Welcome back! I just wanted to let you in on a few things as you keep editing: *Stick to past tense for character/location and other in-universe articles. We write about events in the show from the perspective of an observer in the far future, rather than in present tense. *You can cite episodes using the cite template. For instance to cite the first episode you would write to get . *Please try to make sure there isn't a duplicate image or a similar image when you're uploading a new one. I uploaded a bunch of promo stills which I was planning to use for the new characters - they're all in Category:Images (Live Another Day promotional). It's a good idea to check there or one of the episode image categories; if there is a duplicate, you can upload yours and replace it, if it's higher quality. *For in-universe pages, we're using the term "Day 9" to be consistent with past seasons rather than Live Another Day. Let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! --Pyramidhead (talk) 07:57, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Al-Harazi family Hey, where are you getting that Simone and Ian are half-siblings? The al-harazi family situation was brought up here, as I needed a bit of clarification on it too!--Acer4666 (talk) 00:36, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, when you edited behind me, you said that Ian was born before Margot met Muhammad, so I assumed that they were half-siblings, sorry. HorrorFan01 (talk) 00:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ah no worries! I meant they both were born before. Chloe says that Margot's children were 3 and 5 when her first husband died - then she met muhammad, and I guess they used their stepdad's surname!--Acer4666 (talk) 00:39, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Weapons on 24 I'm sorry if you took my removal of your edit on the weapons page to heart. It's just that I re-jigged all the weapons on 24 pages recently, which took a whole load of work, so I guess I'm maybe a little over-eager to make sure everything conforms consistently. I hope you understand that allowing any object that was used as a weapon would open the door to all kinds of lampshades, hatstands and police jackets being added to the pages, so it's not such a ridiculously strict rule. I didn't mean to be dismissive in my edit summary, and I tried to show you that there was a place for your edit on a different page. I was going to add what you had done to that page but you beat me to it! Sorry if you feel hard done by on this wiki, I hope you don't leave for good as you've done some great work here. I'm sure no-one here thinks everything you do is wrong, and if you have that impression then perhaps we are at fault for our demeanour. All we try to do is point people in the right direction to uphold the standards we have here to make sure all the articles are consistent - I guess that can come off as overly instructive, but there have been a lot of discussions about a lot of this stuff already!--Acer4666 (talk) 22:13, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Look, I'm an admin of the Die Hard wiki and I sometimes have to a strict for the right reasons on whatever some edtior did something at best in the heart, but placed in the wrong place or didn't properly do the great job. Some of us you've been helpful as much as possible. Don't take it so personally. BattleshipMan (talk) 22:18, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Seconded Thirded - after the long drought before Season 9, the last thing we meant to do is make you feel unwelcome. And hey, if you disagree with a rule, you should go right ahead and say so! For the record, I personally think there's a solid case for including the cleaver on the master page as well - it's not a far cry from past entries for nebulous bombs and nukes, and it is (obviously) a deadly weapon. So don't be discouraged! :) --Pyramidhead (talk) 22:22, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks guys for being so supportive :) I apologized to Acer for overreacting and I'll try not to take it to heart so much. I've just been under a lot of stress today. HorrorFan01 (talk) 22:25, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Glad there's no hard feelings! :) as Pyramidhead says, I would definitely encourage bringing up anything you don't quite agree with (no matter how small) on talk pages or the forum--Acer4666 (talk) 10:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming cleanup of Special:UnusedFiles In just about a week—on May 15 (Friday)—I'll be cleaning out by erasing the abandoned images lurking there. Not because of any qualms with their quality or doubts about their usefulness, but because the image policy was constructed to ensure that images either be linked expediently after uploading, or be erased within 24 hours if abandoned. I'm writing here (and on about a dozen other editors' talk pages) because at least 1 of the images found there was uploaded by you. This is not some sort of attempt to rush you to find a home for your image in episode guides or character articles over the next few days. On the contrary, if you're not sure of a good spot for your unused image(s), or any image for that matter found in Special:UnusedFiles, feel free to simply add your selections to a user sub-page where you can preserve them at your leisure (which I've done myself, here). 01:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC)